parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Max Taylor
Max Taylor is the son of a paleontologist Dr. Taylor. He is the unofficial leader of D-Team. Max is mostly seen wearing a visor that has Triceratops horns which double as flashlights. He is very brash, impulsive and does not generally think his actions through. He deeply cares for dinosaurs and hates how the Alpha Gang abuses them. His partner is a Triceratops called Chomp, which he named because he chomps away on anything he can get his mouth on. Besides having Chomp, Max owns some most of the lightning and water wild dinosaurs. Max has a crush on Zoe. Voice Actors: # Veronica Taylor - English # Megumi Matsumoto - Japanese # Csongor Szalay - Hungarian # Carlo Vázquez - Spanish Max Taylor played Fear in Inside Out (DinosaurKingRockz Style) Max Taylor played Littlefoot in The Land Before Time (DinosaurKingRockz Style) series Max Taylor played Aladdin in Maxladdin (DinosaurKingRockz), Maxladdin 2: The Return of Merlock, and Maxladdin 3: Maxladdin and the King of Thieves Max Taylor played Chip in Max and Rex Rescue Rangers Max Taylor played Scrooge McDuck in ChildTales, and ChildTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp Max Taylor played Tiger in An American Tail (DinosaurKingRockz Style) Max Taylor played Fix-It Felix, Jr. in Wreck-It Cookie Monster Max Taylor played Clyde Cosgrove in Tom and Jerry Rescue Rangers Max Taylor played Basil in The Great Taylor Detective Max Taylor played Fred Jones in Winnie the Pooh, Where Are You! Max Taylor Played Ash In Pokemon (Ooglyeye Style) Max Taylor Played Escuate In Charlie the Cowardly Dog Portrayals: * In Dinosaur King (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) Max Taylor is played by Chip. * In Dinosaur King (DinosaurKingRockz Style) Max Taylor is played by Alvin Seville. * In Dinosaur King (1701Movies Style) Max Taylor is played by Tramp. * In Dinosaur King (Chris1701 Style) Max Taylor is played by Tom Sawyer. * In Dinosaur King (400Movies Animal Style) Max Taylor is played by Fievel Mousekewitz. * In Dinosaur King (Ooglyeye Style) Max Taylor is played by Ash Ketchum. * In Dinosaur King (4000Movies Style) Max Taylor is played by Christopher Robin. * In Dinosaur King (399Movies Animal Style) Max Taylor is played by Jerry Mouse * In Dinosaur King (398Movies Human Style) Max Taylor is played by Ron Stoppable. * In Dinosaur King (Chris1702 Animal Style) Max Taylor is played by Basil * In Dinosaur King (Paris2015 Style) Max Taylor is played by Scooby Doo. * In Dinosaur King (397Movies Human Style) Max Taylor is played by Darien or Tuxedo Mask. * In 396Movies Played By Danny Cat Gallery: Max Taylor.png Zoe Drake and Max Taylor.jpg Zoe Drake, Max Taylor, and Rex Owen.jpg Max Taylor as chip.png|Max Taylor as Chip Max as Clemont.png|Max Taylor as Clemont Eliza and max.jpg|Max Taylor as Dexter Max runing.png Max as Darien.jpg|Max Taylor as Darien/Tuxedo Mask Ron's Friends-0.jpg Max taylor's Friends.jpg Max Finds the Lamp.jpg Bonnie holding a bullet for Max Taylor.jpg Max Bravo with Scooby Doo and Friends.jpg Ashy Bravo with Scooby Doo and Friends (1).jpg Chip Bravo with max taylor Doo and Friends.jpg Category:Dinosaur King Characters Category:Cute Kids Category:Cute Characters Category:Grumpy Characters Category:Angry Characters Category:Nice Characters Category:Handsome Characters Category:Handsome Boys Category:Characters Category:Male Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists